


Of Wolves And Witches

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hermione Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Little did Hermione know that her dreams would become reality.





	Of Wolves And Witches

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, Jacob Black is already 18.

_Hermione heard him before she saw him. The window was open, and she heard him scaling the walls. Once again, she wondered how he could do that, but she learned not to ask questions. She started to fake being asleep, but reminded herself that he could see through that. So, she turned on the bedside lamp and waited, eagerly anticipating tonight's encounter._

_Sure enough, he emerged, shirtless as ever. He grinned as he saw how ready she was for tonight. Unlike the earlier encounters, Hermione had decided to save time by not changing into her nightgown. It was less to take off, and she knew how eager he was to make love to her._

_He practically flew to the bed, leaping high into the air, before landing on her. She didn't mind, especially when he started kissing her passionately. Their bodies began grinding against each other, her hands desperately reaching for his shorts. She yearned for him to be inside her, especially when his mouth planted kisses down her neck. With each passing moment, his lips neared her shoulders, then her breasts…_

Hermione woke from her nap. She sat up and looked towards the window, almost expecting her lover to enter it. There wasn't anything, except the sound of chirping birds and bright sunlight streaming through it. She groaned as she checked her watch. She had only slept for two hours, and it wasn't close to dinnertime yet.

When Uncle Charlie had picked her up from the airport and drove her to his house, he told her that Bella was still in school for the day. Hermione decided to take the time to rest. It had been a long flight. While she could have easily arranged a Portkey from London to New York, she would have still needed to fly on an airplane. For some reason, MACUSA had temporarily suspended Portkey usage to the Seattle area.

When Hermione had arranged this trip to see her relatives, she hadn't counted on dreaming about a Native American man making love to her. While the dreams had started in London, they had intensified during her flight and then her nap. If anybody discovered what she was dreaming about, she would die from embarrassment.

_Knock knock._ "Hermione, are you awake?"

"Yes. Come in," she said as she got out of bed. She straightened her clothes to make herself more presentable.

The guest room door opened and Uncle Charlie walked in, still dressed in his uniform. "Did you have a good nap, Hermione?"

She smiled. "Not as long as I would have liked, but I got some rest."

He looked relieved. "That's good. Bella should be home from school soon, and she's agreed to make supper. She wanted to know what your favorite meal is."

Hermione really didn't have a favorite meal. "I'll have whatever she wants to cook."

Uncle Charlie sighed. "Come on, Hermione. You're the guest. Whatever you want, she'll make. And between the two of us, she's a better cook than me. Must have picked it up from her mother, your Aunt Renee."

Her anxiety flared up. She still hadn't decided to what to say if Bella asked about Hermione's parents, let along if Aunt Renee called. Hermione's mother and Aunt Renee were sisters, and had been very close. She had to think of something to avoid mentioning that she had Obliviated her own parents' memories. Worse, she suspected she had done such a good job that her mother probably didn't know she had a sister or a niece. That would lead to questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Uncle Charlie was still waiting for an answer, so Hermione said, "Spaghetti sounds nice."

"Good. I'll let Bella know when she gets home. I just hope…"

"Hope what?"

He sighed. "I hope Edward doesn't invite himself to stay."

"Edward?"

"Bella's boyfriend. He's polite and all that, but…"

Hermione frowned. "You think he's a bad influence on her?"

Uncle Charlie grimaced. "Not exactly. I can't put my finger on it, but...well, let's just say I don't want to talk too much about it. If Bella wants to talk about it, then she will."

Her uncle's mention of a boyfriend brought that mysterious Native American boy back to the front of her mind. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was compound Uncle Charlie's disapproval of Bella's boyfriend with the knowledge of his niece's erotic dreams. "I'm sure she can't wait to tell me all about him."

"I'm sure she will," Uncle Charlie said grudgingly.

Hermione decided that if this boyfriend of Bella gave her too much trouble, then she could do something about it. After all, the Statute of Secrecy did allow the use of magic in front of Muggles if it was a life threatening situation. She only hoped it didn't come to it. 

******

Uncle Charlie's worries were justified. Just after Bella arrived and greeted Hermione, she told them that Edward was staying for supper. Hermione heard her uncle grumble, but didn't know if her cousin did. She decided not to mention it.

"Hermione, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my cousin, Hermione Granger," Bella said.

Edward was a handsome boy. In some ways, too handsome to be human, Hermione thought. There was something odd about him, something familiar, but she couldn't place it. She didn't voice her thoughts as she shook his hand, which felt rather hard and cold. That was peculiar. Maybe he suffered from a condition that hardened his skin and made it colder, although she couldn't think of any diseases that did that.

As she went over her thoughts, she had the impression that Edward could sense what she was thinking. She narrowed her eyes as she looked into his brilliant golden eyes, wondering if he was a Legilimens. From what Harry had often said about Snape, this sensation she felt was the one he felt, that his mind was being read, even before he found out about Occlumency and Legilimency. Maybe Edward was a wizard. The question was whether Bella knew.

Despite Uncle Charlie's discomfort with Edward, that didn't stop him from making small talk with Bella's boyfriend. Hermione listened to their conversation and learned that Edward had four foster siblings, and two foster parents, one of whom was a doctor. As Hermione conversed lightly with them, she tried to keep her story straight about Hogwarts being a private boarding school, only for Muggles.

As she talked, she continued to get the impression that Edward was probing her mind, trying to discover her secrets. She blushed furiously as she instinctively thought about her dream lover. When his image flashed to her mind's surface, she saw a look of surprise on Edward's face. It was a look of surprise and, if she didn't know any better, a look of recognition. Did he know her dream lover? That was ridiculous. What were the odds of that?

Finally, Bella poked her head into the living room to tell them that dinner was ready. Hermione wasn't one to run to dinner, but she was practically starving. As soon as her plate was put in front of her, she started eating quickly.

Edward chuckled softly. "Must be hungry, eh, Hermione?"

"Famished," Hermione said before taking a sip of iced tea. That was the problem with her American relatives. They didn't know how to make proper hot tea. Well, maybe she would teach them during her stay.

"Hermione, how are Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan?" Bella said after she started eating.

Hermione froze, and soon discovered her uncle was looking at her curiously. Edward, however, looked at her with pity. That convinced her he was a Legilimens, and would know she was lying. "Well, they're doing fine. They've been very busy, and haven't had time to call Aunt Renee."

Bella frowned. "Mom said that the past several times she's tried calling them, the phone was out of service."

Hermione willed herself to keep her story straight. "Yes, they've been having phone trouble recently."

Uncle Charlie chuckled. "I know the feeling. Sometimes, we just get a strong gust and half the phone lines in Forks go down. While we may be pretty close to Seattle, we may as well be in the boondocks for all the phone company cares at times."

Hermione was relieved when her relatives seemed to accept her story without question. The only problem was whether Edward would say anything to them. She hoped not.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. She discovered that it was Edward's cell phone that was the culprit. "Excuse me," he said as he left the table. After he left the dining room, Hermione noticed he hadn't touched his spaghetti or tea, whereas the others had finished at least half of their meal. Either he wasn't hungry, or he was on a special diet.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, as she stood up. "Need to use the bathroom."

She left the dining room and walked upstairs. As she neared the upstairs bathroom, she heard Edward speaking from Bella's room. She stopped and listened carefully.

"...are you sure, Alice? Hermione is already suspicious. In fact, she's probably eavesdropping on me now."

Hermione blushed. She knew he would probably try to stop her if she tried to leave now. But he wasn't making any sign of intercepting her. Instead, his conversation continued. "Well, if Carlisle is sure. Yes, Alice, but Rosalie is right in this case. But the odd thing is that she, well, can't say that yet, since she is eavesdropping…"

She took that cue to leave and head back downstairs. She didn't know why he had noticed her snooping without actually doing anything about it. He either didn't mind or this Alice told him not to do anything. And what had he been about to say when he had mentioned her eavesdropping that second time?

She quickly made her way back downstairs. Uncle Charlie and Bella were talking as she returned to the dining room. "I hope you see Jacob soon, Bella. He's been through a lot lately."

"Excuse me, but who's Jacob?" Hermione asked as she sat back down.

"A friend," Bella replied.

Uncle Charlie snorted. "Some friend. You've ignored him for weeks now…"

"Dad, don't exaggerate, and can we talk about this later?" Bella asked through gritted teeth.

Hermione felt uncomfortable. She didn't want her cousin and uncle fighting in front of her, but she didn't want to say anything.

He continued glaring at Bella, then his mood lightened. "I just got an idea. How about you take Hermione to meet Jacob? It will give you an excuse to see him. I know Billy has wanted to meet her, and I'm sure Jacob will want to."

"I think it's a good idea if Hermione accompanies you, Bella," Edward added as he rejoined the others.

Uncle Charlie looked at him suspiciously, but was apparently glad to have some support. "Then it's settled."

Bella looked at Hermione apologetically. "Don't worry about it. If Bella and Jacob are fighting, I don't want to get involved."

"I agree with Charlie. It's an excellent idea," Edward repeated, this time staring intensely at Hermione. She wondered what was going on with him, and why did he want her to go with Bella to see this Jacob?

"In that case, I'll go," Hermione said. She was determined to solve the mystery of Edward Cullen, whatever the cost. And what, if anything, did he know about her mysterious dream lover?

******

They decided to go the following morning. That gave Hermione another opportunity to have the dream about her mysterious lover. She was becoming more frustrated. She still couldn't understand why she kept dreaming about him or who he was.

Apparently, Bella noticed this frustration as they drove to La Push. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine. I keep having this strange dream and I don't know why."

"Tell me about it."

She hesitated, but if Bella's mind reading boyfriend knew about it, then there was a chance Bella knew by now as well. "There's this Native American boy who keeps showing up in my dreams. It started in London shortly after I made my travel plans, and he's been showing up more since I've arrived."

"That's strange. Can you describe him?"

Hermione laughed. "I doubt that you would know him. Well, he's tall, has jet black hair, and, well, I would say he has this impish look in his eyes, like he's care free."

Bella frowned. "It almost sounds like...nah."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Almost sounds like who, Bella?"

"I would say it sounds like Jacob."

"Jacob Black? But I haven't even met him, so how can I be dreaming of him?"

"I don't know. The supernatural world can be...well, I'd better not say any more." Bella focused on her driving after that.

Hermione wondered what her cousin meant by that remark. Did Bella have knowledge of the supernatural? Was Edward Cullen a wizard or something else entirely? And if this mysterious dream lover was Jacob Black, how could she be dreaming of him if they haven't even met.

They finally arrived at their destination. Hermione assumed Bella was a frequent visitor because she hopped out of the car and went inside without knocking. Hermione hoped her mystery would be solved soon.

They were greeted at the door by a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. He smiled when he saw them. "Bella, I didn't know you were dropping by today. Jacob hoped you would."

"Is he here, Billy?" Bella asked.

Billy's eyes flickered to Hermione before turning back to Bella. "He's out with the fellows. I'm sure they'll drop by Emily's soon. And this must be your cousin, Hermione."

Hermione extended her hand and Billy shook it. "Hermione Granger, sir."

He grinned. There was something familiar about that grin, even though he couldn't be the man in her dreams. "Please drop the sir bit. Call me Billy. Jacob's my son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, si...I mean, Billy," Hermione replied.

"We'll go to Emily's," Bella said.

They went out to the car, and a few minutes later, arrived at a small house. A young woman came out to greet them. Hermione watched them embrace, before Bella introduced them. "Hermione, this is Emily Young. Emily, this is my cousin, Hermione."

Emily smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you're hungry, because I just cooked a nice meal for the boys once they get here. And yes, Jacob should be with them."

No sooner had she said that then the sound of howling emerged from the woods. Hermione tensed, thinking that a pack of wolves was about to descend upon them. But her fears were erased when she saw a group of teens emerge from the trees. She blushed when she saw that they were topless.

Emily noticed her reaction and giggled. "I should have warned you. They outgrow their shirts all the time, so they just go without them…"

"Unless they have to go to Forks or somewhere else," Bella added.

The leader, or at least the man that Hermione assumed was the leader, judging by his height, greeted Emily with a passionate kiss. "Sam, we have a guest."

He turned and widened his eyes. "This must be Bella's cousin."

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "Does everyone here know about me?"

One of the boys chuckled. "Yes." That caused an outbreak of laughter among the group.

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry. I was a similar topic of conversation about them."

"For good reason," another boy added. Hermione thought she heard a tone of disapproval in his voice.

"That's enough, Paul," Sam ordered.

"I hope you're not here to cause Jacob any more problems," another woman spoke up. She emerged from the group, looking at Bella with hostility. Unlike the others, she had a shirt on.

Hermione expected Sam to order her to be quiet. Instead, he looked embarrassed.

"Hey, Bella, I see you met Leah Clearwater," another voice said from behind them.

Bella and Hermione turned, and Hermione's jaw dropped. There he was. The young man from her dreams. At first, he didn't notice her, keeping his attention on Bella. 

Bella tried to talk to Leah, but she had gone. Hermione's eyes followed her and then she was even more surprised when she saw Leah transform into a wolf. She squeaked in surprise, causing someone to mutter, "Thanks, Leah, for revealing our secret."

Hermione's squeak of surprise caused the newcomer to look at her. To an even bigger surprise, she noticed he had the same reaction to her as she had to him. His jaw dropped and he stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She tried to will herself to speak, but it was almost like a spell had been cast on her.

"Oh, this should be good," Paul snickered.

Bella looked at Hermione, then at the newcomer. "What's going on? Hermione? Jacob?"

So this was Jacob Black.

"It looks like Jacob has imprinted on Bella's cousin."

******

"Offhand, I'd say Hermione is taking this very well," Sam said. 

"Certainly better than I did," Emily said.

Hermione found herself sitting in Sam and Emily's bedroom, with the others, including Bella, banished to outside the house. She knew they were correct. She was taking this development very well. Of course, she wondered if her dreams had anything to do with that. If not, would she have angrily rejected Jacob? She would have liked to think so, after all, she didn't believe in love at first sight. At least, she thought she didn't believe in it.

"I saw, um, what's her name?" Hermione said.

"Leah," Sam said, grimacing.

"Yes, Leah. I saw her transform into a wolf. Are you some sort of wizards, Animagi?" she asked. She knew she was about to reveal her secret, but she suspected it would come out sooner or later.

"I don't know what you mean by wizard or Animagi, but some of us can transform into wolves. We didn't learn how. It's just in our blood," Sam said.

"And Jacob can do this too?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, he can. I would get into the details about his placement in the pack, but I think that's a little too much for today. As for the imprinting, that has to do with his being a wolf," Sam explained.

Emily leaned forward and took Hermione's hand into hers. "Like I said, you're taking this very well. I certainly wasn't this calm when Sam imprinted on me. It wasn't that I didn't believe in it, but there were, um, other complications."

Hermione wondered what those complications were, but didn't ask because she figured it wasn't any business. "So, what do I do now? What will Jacob do?"

"That is between you and Jacob. He will be whatever you need him to be. If you only need him to be a friend for now, that's what he'll do. If you want him to be a lover…" Hermione blushed as she remembered her dreams, "...then that's, well, I don't need to finish saying that."

She was still trying to take this all in. She wondered if she would try rejecting Jacob later, once she had a chance to process this information. "I want to learn more about you and your people."

Sam smiled. "And Jacob will be happy to answer."

"I'm curious, Hermione, what did you mean by wizards and Animagi? You believe in magic?" Emily asked.

Hermione laughed nervously. "You can say that, but I prefer to discuss that with Jacob first, if you don't mind."

"We don't mind," Sam replied reassuringly. "But I do have to warn you: if he thinks about whatever you tell him, we'll find out if we're all wolves. Call it wolf telepathy, if you will."

Hermione reminded herself not to discuss details of her intimate dreams with Jacob. "And Bella? What does she know?"

Sam sighed. "That's more complicated. She knows about the pack. How she knows, well, is a long story, and we can't tell part of it without permission."

Hermione wondered what he meant by that. "I guess I'll have to talk to Jacob now." She stood and headed towards the door. "Thank you for explaining this to me."

Emily smiled and gave Hermione a hug. "You're welcome. If you ever need to talk, just let me know. Oh, and one more thing: try not to stand too close to Jacob if he ever phases accidentally." It was then that Hermione noticed the scars on her face, and the guilty look on Sam's. "Good luck."

When she left the house, she discovered that Jacob was the only one left. "Bella said we needed some privacy."

Hermione nodded. "Allow me to thank her later on."

"So…"

"So…"

Jacob laughed nervously. "Maybe we can take a walk on the beach and talk about this?"

"I'd like that," Hermione said. Depending on how long it took to get to the beach, the walk would give her time to organize her thoughts and figure what to say.

The walk didn't take as long as she thought. Soon, she smelled the water as it crashed onto the sandy beach. She saw and heard birds flying by. Even though she had accepted this imprinting business, thanks to her own dreams, she was relieved that Jacob hadn't tried taking her hand. At least things weren't moving too quickly.

"I noticed you weren't too upset about this," he said, breaking the silence.

"Sam and Emily made the same observation," Hermione replied.

Jacob laughed. "They're surprised because of how it happened with them. But first, let me ask, do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione thought back to her too brief relationship with Ron. Fortunately, it had practically ended right when it started. "No."

He looked relieved. "That does make things easier. I don't have a girlfriend, by the way, which definitely makes things easier. Although…"

"Although what?" Hermione asked.

He looked guilty. "I'll have to be honest. I did have a bit of a crush on Bella."

"My cousin? I bet Edward liked that."

Jacob snorted. "No, he didn't, but how my crush developed is a bit of a long story. Maybe you'll want to hear the details, but not now. But when I imprinted, that changed everything. There are still some things about Bella's relationship with him that I don't like, but...well, I'll explain that later too."

That reminded Hermione of Edward's oddness. "What's up with him?"

"What do you mean?"

It was Hermione's turn to snort. "I mean the hardness of his skin, its pale color, and his mind reading ability. If not for his golden eyes, I would almost say he's a…"

Jacob stopped and turned to face her. "What do you think it is? You can tell me your theory."

She trusted he wouldn't laugh at her. "I would almost say he's a vampire."

"Why would the eyes make a difference?"

Hermione hesitated. She knew she would have to tell Jacob that she's a witch, but not just yet. At least, she would wait until they finished talking about Bella's boyfriend. "I've read that their eyes were red." That was true enough. That had been in her third year Defense textbook, and Remus had covered that in the lessons on vampires.

"Well, you are well informed. Edward is a vampire, and so are the Cullens. And I know this is the second time I've broken the treaty in that regard, but you have a right to know," Jacob said.

"Treaty? And does Bella know?"

Jacob snorted again. "Oh, she knows, and she doesn't care. As for the treaty, let me explain."

They made their way to a group of rocks and sat down. The surface was rough on Hermione, but she did her best to ignore the discomfort. Jacob explained how some of his people could change into wolves. The presence or proximity of vampires always triggered the change. No vampires, no change. She learned that's why his father, Billy, hadn't phased when he was Jacob's age.

She learned that Jacob's great-grandfather had made a treaty with the Cullens decades ago. If they promised not to trespass on their lands or bite any humans, then Ephraim Black or his descendants wouldn't reveal their vampiric status.

"And they've lived here all this time? Surely, the people in Forks would have noticed their lack of aging," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, I have to give them some credit. They move around fairly often to avoid attracting attention. I think they keep to the north to avoid direct sunlight, not that it would kill them or anything. So, that limits their options, especially for a coven that size," Jacob explained.

Hermione found this fascinating. "I didn't realize there were so much about vampires or your people. I know about the ability of people to turn into animals…"

"Yeah, about that. It's almost sounds like you're no stranger to magic."

She smiled. "I guess you have a right to know. This may take some time."

She started explaining about the wizarding world, about how she learned she was a witch when Professor McGonagall had visited her home. She told him about Hogwarts, and all the fascinating classes she had taken. She told him about her best friends, Harry and Ron, and the close bond they shared.

"So, there are real werewolves?" Jacob asked.

Hermione nodded. "My third year Defense teacher was one. As dangerous as they can be, they're only like that once a month. Most of them can't help what they are, and there are potions available that can help with their transformation. Then there are Animagi, where witches and wizards can learn to transform into animals. Professor McGonagall was one, and Harry's father and godfather were ones as well, to keep Remus company when he transformed."

"But…"

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"So far you've told me all the good things about magic and witches and wizards. There have to be some bad things," Jacob said.

"You're right." She went on to tell him about Slytherin House and its reputation for producing dark witches and wizards, including Voldemort himself. She talked about how he had waged war, not just once, but twice. She explained how Harry had been his target for so long, and how her last year had been spent trying to stop Voldemort.

By the time she was finished, Jacob looked stunned. "Hermione, I had no idea."

"Don't worry. There wasn't any reason for you to know." Suddenly, tears formed in her eyes as she began thinking about her parents.

He immediately rushed to her side and put his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

The tears began flowing freely. "Uncle Charlie and Bella don't know that I'm a witch, and they certainly don't know what happened to my parents, her aunt and uncle."

"They're not dead, are they?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, and as far as I know, they're healthy. When Voldemort increased his attacks, I had to wipe their memories."

"Wipe their memories?" Jacob repeated slowly.

She nodded. "I had to make them forget they ever had a daughter, had me. That way they couldn't be used as hostages or worse to force me to get to Harry." By now, she was crying uncontrollably, her guilt being unleashed like a raging torrent. Her body shook with her sobs as she buried her face into her hands.

Hermione soon found herself in Jacob's arms as he held her against him. Her body continued shaking as the tears continued falling. Before she knew it, he tilted her head towards his and looked into her eyes. Before she could say anything, they kissed.

Unlike the unbridled passion of her dreams, these kisses were soft and soothing. Jacob gently cradled her face in his hands as they kissed. Sometimes, he would lean back to gaze at her, before she brought him back for another kiss.

The logical part of her said this wasn't the time for this, but she wasn't interested in being logical at the moment. She stood up before lowering herself to his lap. She gazed at him one more time before capturing his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Jacob was surprised by her new fire, but eagerly acquiesced to this new passion. He clung to her as she began grinding her body against his.

It was a good thing that nobody else was on the beach, because Hermione knew she was being loud. Whenever she wasn't kissing Jacob, her moans were practically screams, and neither one of them was naked yet. She loved the feel of his fingers against her. She yearned for his hands to touch her bare skin.

Even though Hermione continued grinding against Jacob, she slowed her pace long enough to gaze at him again. Even though she wasn't a Legilimens, she could sense what he was thinking. Smiling, she started unbuttoning her blouse. Once it was off, she tossed it to the side.

Jacob growled with approval as his mouth started kissing her neck and shoulders. That made it difficult for Hermione to remove her bra, but she managed. She shrieked with delight when his mouth found one nipple, then screamed again when he started sucking the other one.

As much as she enjoyed Jacob's affections, she wanted to see him naked now. She gently pushed him away, then climbed off his lap. His look of disappointment was replaced by excitement as she knelt before him. He was only wearing shorts, which didn't include a belt. That made things easier for her. She urged him to stand a little so she could push his shorts down.

He eagerly complied, with his shirt following his shorts to the ground. He was as handsome in person as he was in her dreams. Grinning up at him, she reached for his cock and started stroking it. He closed his eyes as he let out a loud moan. She stroked him a few times before taking him into her mouth.

Hermione started slowly, before establishing a steady rhythm. Her head bobbed back and forth along his length. She enjoyed hearing his moans of pleasure, imagining how good he would feel inside her. She kept pleasuring him, determined not to make him come too soon. Finally, she sensed he was about to come. Instead of withdrawing from him, she was determined to keep sucking until he came.

Jacob roared with pleasure as he filled her mouth. Once he was finished, Hermione stood, reached for her wand and cleaned herself. "I'm ready to make love to you, Jacob, but I want our first time to be on a bed."

He nodded. "We can go…"

"...to the guest room at Uncle Charlie's."

"But won't he or Bella hear us?"

Hermione smiled. "There's an advantage of being a witch. I'll make sure we won't be disturbed."

"I like the sound of that."

******

That evening, Edward didn't join Hermione, Bella or Uncle Charlie for dinner, much to the latter's relief. Hermione watched the clock with tension, eagerly awaiting Jacob's arrival. From what he had told her, Uncle Charlie should be oblivious to his arrival, but Bella might be a different story.

"How was your visit with Jacob?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"It was nice," Hermione said.

Bella looked at her, wondering if she was going to elaborate, but Hermione wouldn't. Bella may know that Jacob had imprinted on Hermione, but there wasn't any need for Uncle Charlie to know. So far, it seemed like Bella was still in the dark about Hermione's status as a witch, although it's possible that Edward may have told her, if Jacob was correct about his mind reading abilities.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, ladies, I'm going to turn in early tonight. That was a good dinner, Bella, as usual," he said as he pushed away from the table and took his plate to the sink to wash.

Once he had left the kitchen, Hermione and Bella took care of their own plates. Hermione waited until she heard her uncle's bedroom door close in the distance before turning to her cousin. "Bella, I may have a visitor tonight."

Bella smiled. "Jacob?"

Hermione nodded. "And we may do more than just talk, if you catch my meaning," she said, blushing.

It was her cousin's turn to blush. "But how? My bedroom is next to yours and Dad will hear…"

Hermione grinned. "Neither of you will hear anything. The only thing you may hear is the window in the guest room opening."

"How?"

Either Bella really didn't know that Hermione was a witch, or she was acting. "Do you really want to know?" Bella remained silent. "I thought so. Maybe, Edward will distract you."

Bella shook her head. "He isn't the type. He's, um, old school."

With Edward being a vampire, that statement just might be literal, Hermione thought. "Well, you shouldn't hear anything. I apologize in advance if you do."

******

Once Hermione was in her room, she pulled out her wand and muttered, _"MUFFLIATO."_ That should stop her relatives from hearing what she was about to do with Jacob, although Uncle Charlie would be puzzled about the buzzing sound. There wasn't anything she could do about that, except cast a Muggle-repelling charm on her bedroom door. She didn't want to. She was already pressing her luck casting two spells in a Muggle residence that wasn't her own.

She debated whether to transfigure her nightgown into something more seductive, or simply undress and climb into bed naked. She decided against both courses of action since they were out of character for her. Even the blowjob she gave Jacob today would have normally been strange for her, if not for the revelation about the imprinting and her earlier dreams.

Hermione happened to glance out the window when she saw a big, russet-colored wolf. It wasn't the same wolf that Leah Clearwater had transformed into. If she had to guess, it was Jacob. She opened the window and he phased. She blushed when she realized that clothes didn't appear on him when he returned to his human form. He grinned as he began to scale the wall before landing in the room.

"I take it you have some experience climbing walls like that," she said as she closed the window. 

"You could say that. By the way, what's that buzzing noise?"

"Something to stop Bella and Uncle Charlie from investigating. I've alerted her to your presence, so my spell should stop her from, ahem, hearing us," Hermione replied, blushing furiously.

"You think of everything," he grinned as he reached for her. They kissed passionately.

Because Jacob was already naked, he didn't have to waste any time undressing. Instead, he helped Hermione undress all the way. Once her knickers fell to the floor, she still felt a little embarrassed but not as much as she normally would. She reached out to his hand and led him to the bed. She had him climb on before reaching for her wand.

"What's that?" he asked a little nervously.

"Some protection," she said as she cast a Contraceptive Charm. "Works better than a condom," she added as she put her wand down, then moved to mount Jacob. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Hermione slowly lowered herself onto his cock, moaning as it filled her. Judging by his reaction, he appreciated being joined with her as well. She rested a moment to get used to his presence, then started moving. She thrusted up and down, gradually increasing her speed as her body became more familiar with his cock.

She felt a surge of pleasure as she continued riding him. Soon, she leaned forward so that her breasts pressed against his chest. They kissed passionately as her body continued grinding against his. She felt his hands caress her cheeks, urging her to move faster.

The bed began to shake under their lovemaking as they moaned louder and louder, their voices mixing together. Hermione leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she cried out. This was even better than the dreams she had. She loved being joined with him in the most intimate way possible. She didn't want this to end.

Hermione began to sweat profusely as her passion, lust, and love for Jacob increased. She couldn't get enough of him. She yearned for him, aching for more.

If she wanted more, then clearly Jacob was willing and ready to give her more. With little warning, he picked her up, flipped her to her back, then plunged back into her. Hermione screamed with pleasure as Jacob relentlessly and repeatedly slammed his cock into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him deeper into her.

Soon, all too soon, Hermione felt her approaching climax. She could tell he was close, but he was doing his best to restrain himself so that she could come first. Finally, her orgasm washed over her, causing her to scream his name. Jacob followed her over the edge before collapsing on top of her.

As they slowly descended from their orgasmic high, they listened intently, waiting for any signs that would indicate that Uncle Charlie had heard them. When minutes passed without a knock on the door, they relaxed.

They held each other as they began to talk. "Do you still have any doubts about the imprinting?" Jacob asked.

"I'm still getting used to it, but I don't mind for the most part," she said.

"Good, because I'm thinking the night is still young and we can continue to explore each other," he said.

"As long as we don't have to worry about any eavesdroppers."

Jacob grinned. "I know a perfect place."

******

_Several Months Later_

Hermione could tell Jacob was nervous. After all, he usually didn't spend this much time around vampires, but that was the price he paid for marrying Bella's cousin. After all, in just a few minutes, she would walk down the aisle, escorted by Uncle Charlie.

To be fair, not all of the Cullens accepted their extended family either. The biggest objectors were Rosalie and Jasper, but the others had not only accepted, but welcomed Hermione and Jacob. Once Bella and Edward exchanged vows, the Blacks would truly become a part of the family.

She was surprised that the wolves had accepted this easily. Jacob had explained that the highest law was never to harm another wolf's imprint. With Hermione being Bella's cousin, and Bella marrying a Cullen, the pack forged an even greater alliance with the vampires.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Hermione asked, taking his hand as they waited for the wedding to begin.

"Yes, but it's not what you think."

"Tell me. Is it the Cullens?"

"No. It's that I'm nervous about becoming a father."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand with hers. Every day, she could feel the child growing inside her. "This is my first time being mother. It's not exactly something one can learn from a book. But I know one thing, Jacob."

"Yes?"

The music began playing as the guests stood. Hermione stood, followed by Jacob. "We'll learn together."


End file.
